ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Anime Network
| terr avail = Not Available | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = Channel 1889 (VOD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = (VOD) | cable serv 1=Available on most cable systems | cable chan 1=Consult cable provider for VOD information }} Anime Network, a former subsidiary of A.D. Vision, Inc. (parent company of ADV Films), is a cable and satellite digital broadcast service in North America and Latin America (Streaming only) dedicated to anime. History The network was launched in North America in late 2002 as mostly digital anime television subchannels and is marketed to multi system operators (MSOs) as both a Free and Subscription Video On Demand (VOD) programming service. Anime Network also provides online streaming of its anime for North America and Latin America (Spanish and Portuguese subtitles) via its website with free full-length preview episodes for non-members, more episodes for members, and all online titles available for subscribers. The Anime Network ceased broadcast of its linear 24/7 network on January 1, 2008; it continues to support a VOD service and online player on its main website. On September 1, 2009, A.D. Vision had sold off the Anime Network to Valkyrie Media Partners LLC as part of the dissolution of the company and the reorganization of its assets. In 2012, Anime Network's name was removed from Microsoft's Zune Marketplace and replaced with a generic "Anime" designator. In June 2017, Section23 Films announced it would discontinue the Anime Network Online streaming service and focus solely on Anime Network's cable television and subscription video on demand (SVOD) services. Hidive LLC, a new company which is not affiliated with Anime Network, Section23, or Sentai Filmworks, acquired Anime Network Online's assets and spun them off into a new streaming service called Hidive. On June 20, 2017, Anime Network Inc. announced it acquired the "www.theanimenetwork.com" domain name from Anime Network Online. Availability and distribution At launch, the Anime Network was only available by Video On Demand to Comcast subscribers in the Philadelphia area with 1.2 million customers with more providers choosing to carry the service later on. The linear service launched on June 30, 2004 to complement the VOD service. Comcast Communications previously carried the channel on video on demand since its launch. On May 29, 2009 Comcast discontinued carriage of the service in both its free package and its pay-per-view digital television package, however, are periodically included among Comcast Xfinity's Top Picks. 24/7 linear service From June 30, 2004 to January 4, 2008, Anime Network offered a 24/7 channel available to cable and satellite providers. The service was only carried by small cable companies. On January 4, 2008, Anime Network officially announced that the 24/7 service would cease operations. The network will still operate as a Video On Demand provider. Video On Demand The Anime Network's content is distributed through Video On Demand in two formats. Sony announced at E3 2010 that the PlayStation Network would begin carrying The Anime Network. Providers Following is a selected list of providers that distribute Anime Network. A more complete list can be found on their Video On Demand Schedule page. Anime Network (UK) |closed date= |share= |share as of= |share source= |owner=A.D. Vision| |country= | |sister names= |web= |terr avail=Not Available |sat serv 1=Programming block on Propeller TV |sat chan 1= |cable avail=Not Available |}} On 3 June 2007 Anime Network was launched in the United Kingdom as a programming block on the Propeller TV satellite channel, produced by A.D. Vision. It was broadcast as a 2-hour block with 4 different anime series and aired from 8:00pm to 10:00pm, 7 days a week. The block was removed from the schedule on 1 January 2008, which was the same day Anime Network discontinued its North American 24/7 linear service to continue to support its VOD service. References External links * * Anime Network's Online-Player - List of current titles Category:American television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2002 Category:ADV Films Category:Sentai Filmworks Category:Maiden Japan Category:Anime television Category:2002 establishments in the United States